Civilian Hostility
Civilians in Arulco are a major pain in the ass. HAM tries to fix this by changing the conditions in which civilians (and Militia) become hostile. History We all know this situation. A heated firefight is in progress, and some civilian has strayed into the line of fire. You click the mouse button in the wrong place, and the poor sucker goes down. Or maybe you threw some mustard gas and the idiot ran right into it. Or maybe there's a civvie that is just getting on your nerves and needs to be removed. Suddenly, half the population of the city become hostile. If you want the battle to end, so you can heal or travel or whatever, you're going to need to kill all of them. Every single man, woman and child. Or retreat and never come back, which isn't a much better option. All that killing is really going to hurt your reputation across the entire country. Instead of sucking up the loss of one civilian, you're being forced to slaughter a whole bunch of them. And it's not like they can shoot you, oh no, they would just prefer to run off and cower in some corner. But you'll have to track them all down. Damn. HAM 3.6 - No Civilian Hostility There really is no point to turning these civvies hostile. After all, it's not like they can't fight back. They're not even allowed to hit you with their fists, not to mention pick up a weapon. So why should you be forced to kill them all? No reason, really. Which is why HAM 3.6 prevents any non-combat civilian from ever becoming hostile to you. They just don't. Killing them is still very undesirable - your loyalty will drop rapidly for each civilian you kill, so it's never a good idea. But at least you aren't forced to commit massacre every time you murder (or accidentally kill) somebody. HAM 3.6 - More reasonable Militia response The same thing sometimes happens with militia - they have a strong tendency to stray into range of your explosives (especially mustard gas and flame) and get themselves horribly killed. This is often counted as the intentional result of your actions, and will cause all militia in the sector to turn against you. Until such time that the AI can be improved properly, HAM provides a solution. An INI setting will govern militia hostility towards you. By default, Militia will attack you whenever you make an intentional attack against them. With the INI setting you can prevent them going hostile when attacked, in which case they will only turn on you if you actually KILL one. You can even set it higher so that militia will NEVER attack you, no matter how nasty you are to them. Of course, militia deaths will still lower your loyalty ratings, so it is not very recommended. And yes, this leaves a lot of room for all sorts of exploits. In this case, please repeat the HAM mantra: "If you don't like a feature, don't turn it on". INI Settings There are two INI settings, governing the behavior of Civilians and Militia respectively. CAN_TRUE_CIVILIANS_BECOME_HOSTILE CAN_MILITIA_BECOME_HOSTILE See Also